Along the Way
by strangely-wise
Summary: The Teen Titans have all disappeared except for Raven. Raven goes to Hogwarts to prepare herself for her new enemy, the one who kidnapped her friends, Lord Voldemort. But you know what they say, "The journey's more important than the end."
1. Gone

**Along the Way**

**Chapter One: Gone**

They were gone, all of them. Raven raced through Titan Tower, almost on the verge of being frantic. She struggled to keep her emotions in check, but black energy swirled around her and left destruction in their path.

"Robin! Starfire! Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Raven called all throughout the Tower. She checked everywhere. The game room, weight room, even the bathroom, and they were nowhere to be found.

Tower trashed and no other Teen Titans in sight, Raven floated above the island in a mass of darkness, purple cape snapping sharply and cold, salty wind whipped her hair all around her. Six red eyes scanned Jump City, looking into every shadowed alleyway to find a clue to where her friends had been taken.

She couldn't believe that they were gone. Just gone, there one night, and gone in the morning. She had fallen asleep in the basements, looking through the files down there to get some research on their latest enemy, a wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. She found a file from sixteen years ago and was reading it when a bracelet fell out of the folder. Picking it up, she barely had time to read the paper tag on it said _horcrux_ before she was overcome with a wave of tiredness and promptly fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning and everyone was missing. There was evidence of a scuffle in the conference room, where there was a broken stick that was on the ground near a wall that had a gruesome explosion mark.

Hours later, Raven had finished her search of the city and was in the living area, staring out of the wide broken window and meditating. Her mantra muttered underneath her breath, Raven focused on the feel of the wind and calming herself down.

Raven suddenly spotted an owl flying towards her, in its talons was a piece of parchment, written in elegant script and addressed to her. It was the same writing that her team had read when they were invited onto the Lord Voldemort case. From a man named Albus Dumbledore from a school called Hogwarts. Raven sped toward the owl, meeting it halfway to the Tower and tore the wax seal apart, knowing that it had something to with the kidnapping of her friends.

_Raven of the Teen Titans, _

_ I am skipping the pleasantries seeing as I have just received news of your friends' capture, and I believe that they are connected to another kidnapping here at Hogwarts. Pressed for time as we are, I will give you as much information about our common enemy as I can. _

_I had previously mentioned him in my earlier letter. Lord Voldemort is the leader of a cult-like group that believes in the purity of their magical lineage. They heartlessly kill all of those who have "impurities" in their blood, such as those who have two or one non-magical parent. Recently he has increased these attacks and he shows signs of nearing the destruction of all non-magic beings in this world. _

_This is all of the information I can give you at this time. I shall meet in person when you reach Hogwarts. At this time, I have enrolled you as a student at my school. You will learn as much as you can that will aid us in our cause. Your books and supplies will be ready when you arrive at Hogwarts, you have but one thing to do before you arrive and that is to get your wand. And to help ease your transition into the Wizarding World, I have enclosed a book that I insist you read. One of my colleagues has been sent to escort you to Hogwarts. _

_Safe Journey,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Raven lowered the letter. Reaching back into the envelope she pulled out the shrunken aforementioned book. When she brought it closer for inspection, it enlarged into it original size, which was a dusty three inches of what was sure to be a boring book. On the cover was the bold lettering, _The Wizarding World and You_.

Having finally heard of a lead to where her friends had been taken, Raven set together a plan. She would do as Dumbledore says and attend the magical school of Hogwarts. Meanwhile she will be doing her own recon work, using her unique abilities to her utmost advantage. Secure in the feeling that she knew what she was getting into, she flew back into the Tower.

Heading back down into the basement, Raven arrived at the place where she had woken up. The bracelet with the label of _horcrux_ was still lying on the floor, next to the open file. Now, knowing better than to touch the item, Raven enveloped the twinkling bracelet in her energy and deposited it back into the file, not suffering from any sleepiness. Picking up the file, Raven headed to her room; packing whatever items she could possibly need inside of an empty space void created by her dark energy.

Raven threw extra changes of cloths in the void, along with a few volumes of books from around her room. The last thing she put into the void was the file along with the book about the wizarding world. Raven decided to wait near the broken widow again, and headed there. As she was walking to the center of the room a framed photo caught her eye.

Nearing it, Raven lifted it off of the end table where it rested and looked at it. It was a recent picture of the Teen Titans. It was taken by some newspaper reporting some recent destruction of a monster terrorizing Jump City. Beast Boy was in the center wearing his fanged grin, one of his arms was around Cyborg, who was grinning from ear to ear. Beast Boy's other arm was around Robin, who stood tall, arms crossed, but had a self-satisfied smile on his face. Starfire was floating behind Robin, beaming at the camera with a fascinated look in her eyes. Raven herself was next to Starfire, looking at the antics of her friends, having a little happy glimmer in her eye.

Raven gazed at the photo a moment longer before opening the storage void once again and inserted the photograph in.


	2. Wands

**Chapter One: Wands**

After a loud 'pop', Raven jerked her head to identify the source of the noise. She noticed a very tall and big man now stood where there had not been one before.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded of the enormous man, prepared for anything.

The man turned to look at Raven. He was wearing a patch-work trench coat and his face was half-covered with a bushy beard. "'ello there, name's Hagrid. I was sent 'ere by Professor Dumbledore to come and get ya."

Raven nodded. "Shall we leave?" She asked.

Hagrid nodded and started to search his trench coat for something. After much mumbling and searching through various pockets, Hagrid produced and ordinary looking quill.

"What is that?" Raven asked, stepping closer to Hagrid.

"It's a port-key. All ya 'ave to do it touch it and it'll take ya where ya wanna go." Raven nodded, deciphering Hagrid's strong accent. When Hagrid held the quill out to her, Raven touched it.

Raven felt as if she was jerked and was falling sideways. Before she could move, or even blink, Hagrid and Raven were standing next to a brick wall that seemed to be behind a bar of some sort.

"'ere we are." Hagrid said, smiling down at Raven from behind his bushy beard. Without further ado, Hagrid pulled an umbrella from one of his many pockets. He walked up to the brick wall and proceeded to tap certain bricks around some other bricks that seemed to have sunken into the wall.

With the last tap, the wall folded to the sides and presented a bustling street lined with glass-fronted shops, presenting whatever wares were available. "This is Diagon Alley, where ya can get what ya need. C'mon, let's go get your wand." Hagrid said, walking into the crowd.

Raven silently followed after him, inwardly amazed at the items being sold on either side of her. On one shop selling brooms she saw teenagers marveling at a particularly shiny one that looked to be made of a pale wood. On the other side of the alley was a shop that seemed bursting at the seams with how many books it held inside.

Raven followed Hagrid into a shop called _Ollivander's_. A man with frazzled white hair sat behind a desk when they entered. The man looked up and smiled at Hagrid.

"Hagrid! How great it is to see you! And I see that you've brought someone!" The man smiled at Raven, she stared blankly back. "Hello, I'm Ollivander. I assume that you're here for a wand?"

"Yes, I am." Raven said. Ollivander stood up and walked to Raven then insepected her, seeming to look for something. When he had found whatever he looked for, he entered into the many rows of shelves picked out one of the many boxes that sat among the many other boxes. Walking back to Raven, Ollivander presented the wand to her.

"This wand is made of Elder wood, a very strong wood." He told her, and then waited for something. Raven looked at him, not knowing what to do. "Well, go ahead, flick it." Ollivander told her. Doing as he said, she jerked the wand. Flowers in a vase by the window disappeared with a 'pop' and left the smell of rotten eggs in the air.

Ollivander made a face and took the wand from Raven, then went back to the shelves of boxes. Pulling out another wand, he presented it to Raven, who flicked it and the floor suddenly froze over, creating a slippery surface which almost had Hagrid and Ollivander fall over. But mid-fall, Raven used her energy envelop them and have them hover above the ground with her.

"Remarkable!" Ollivander said, taking out his own wand and un-freezing the floor. "How is it you do that? Without a wand too!" He exclaimed while Raven lowered Hagird and Ollivander back onto the ground.

"I am not a witch. I am half-demon. I have inherited my abilities from my demonic side." Raven told him.

"I see, I see. And how do you control them?" He inquired, intently looking at Raven.

"I picture things in my mind, and then I let them happen. But I must control my emotions, or else my energy will do as it pleases."

"Astounding! I have the perfect wand for you!" He announced and then dashed off to his inventory. He carefully read the labels of each box before he found the right one. He rushed up to Raven and presented a dark, crimson red wand to her.

"This wand is made with Blood Wood, it requires much discipline to wield. This is a wand of strength and energy, needing either intense love or anger in order to perform intense spells and charms. However, what makes this wand special its core, a Chimera scale. It is very rare to have such a core for a wand. I would not give this to just anyone."

Raven paid acute attention to what Ollivander said as she palmed the blood-red wand. The rigid wood had whimsical designs carved into it, all converging at the grip where it fit perfectly into Raven's hand. The wand thrummed into her palm, warming into her hand at a pleasant temperature.

Hagrid and Ollivander looked at Raven, expecting something to happen. Raven swished her wand and a warm wind rushed through the shop, whipping up Raven's violet cape and ruffling Ollivander's frizzy white hair.

Ollivander smiled, "That is the wand for you."


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express**

Hagrid led her out of _Ollivander's_ after they paid for her wand. Raven inspected her wand closely, memorizing the pattern of the elegant lines. She was brought out of her inspection by Hagrid, who was explaining what was going to happen next.

"We're gonna travel to Platform 9 ¾, where I'll drop ya off to board the train. I'll see ya again at Hogwarts after that." Hagrid said. He then fished through his many pockets once again until he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out for Raven to touch and they were port-keyed right onto Platform 9 ¾. All around them kids from 11 to 19 were scurrying all around them, dropping off their luggage and boarding an impressive passenger train.

"Well, this's where I leave ya. Just board the train and find a seat, I'll see ya at Hogwarts." Hagrid said, before searching his pockets for yet another port-key and disappearing. Raven, standing alone on the platform put her wand in the storage void for safekeeping and then boarded the train. She searched for an empty compartment to sit in. Near the end of the train, she found one and sat down. She retrieved _The Wizarding World and You_ from her storage void and began to read.

As she was starting chapter two, someone opened the door into the compartment and went in. Raven looked up and gave the intruder a glare. The boy was platinum blonde and was wearing a nice, expensive-looking suit. When he turned and spied Raven, he raised an eyebrow, looking at her purple leotard and cape.

"Interesting choice of clothes." The man drawled. Raven narrowed her glare and said nothing, merely continuing on with her reading.

The blonde took a seat across the bench from her, "What's your name?" He asked, settling into a reclining position upon the bench.

She glanced up, "Raven."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. So what's with the…" He gestured with his hand at her clothing.

"It is what I usually wear." Raven said, and then returned her eyes to the dusty pages of the tome in her hands.

Draco shrugged and took a seat on the bench from across from her. "Not the strangest outfit I've seen…" he commented, reclining his legs on the bench.

"So who are your parents?" Draco asked suddenly, "Are they muggles or not?"

Raven recognized the term 'muggles' from her book as the term for non-magical people, "Neither." Raven stated.

He raised another elegant eyebrow, "Neither?"

"Yes." Raven said. Before Draco could utter another probing question, three people entered the cabin. One of them squealed and jumped onto Draco.

"Dracy! We've been looking, like, _everywhere_ for you!" It was Raven's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Draco looked kind of annoyed and practically shoved the girl off of him. "Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you, we are _not_ together anymore?"

Pansy frowned, the other two people in the compartment laughed. Raven took a catalog of the new arrivals. The girl apparently named Pansy put too much make-up on her squished-looking face, the second person in the room was a skinny-looking boy, but he looked no les mean as the last person in the compartment. The last boy was impressive in his size, and he had an almost evil glint in his eyes.

While Pansy was recovering from an apparent cold shoulder, the skinny boy finally took notice of the fifth person in the compartment.

"Who's the purple girl?"

Raven glared, Draco just sighed, "Her name's Raven."

The skinny boy sneered, "What is she? Is she a pureblood or a mudblood?"

Raven listened more closely at the conversation, remembering something that Dumbledore mentioned in his letter about a cult believing in the purity of their magical lineage.

"She said neither." Draco answered.

The big man joined the conversation, "Neither? What is she then?"

Draco shrugged, "Ask her." He gestured to Raven.

Everyone in the compartment turned to look at her. Raven pretended to take no notice and read more in the book.

"So what are you, girl?" asked Pansy, analyzing Raven with a critical eye.

"A member of the Teen Titans." Raven stated. Then decided to ask questions of her own, "What does it matter?"

The big guy took the bait, "Because we don't want dirty blood mixed with the blood of those better than them."

"Dirty blood?" Raven inquired, closing her book.

"Muggle blood." The skinny guy answered, "What right do muggles have for getting the benefits that others' ancestors died for?"

"What benefits?"

Pansy answered, "The most important spells that our ancestors spent their entire live creating! Mudbloods just walk in and use them!"

Skinny and Big Boy nodded in agreement. Draco just sat on the bench, staring out the window. Raven, being a near expert on detecting a rehearsed script, didn't buy much of what the three were saying. It was obvious that they had been fed the same stories for their entire lives and they believed it themselves. However, Draco seemed bored of the conversation, as if he'd heard it too many times that it had lost its meaning and was only dust in the wind.

"Interesting." Was all Raven said. She stood up to leave.

Draco looked away from the window and up at her, "Where are you going?"

"To get some peace and quiet." She said to him, leaving the cabin to find another empty one. Raven heard Pansy scoff in her direction as she left.

Raven found another compartment that was empty just as the Hogwarts Express was leaving the station. Sitting down once again on a bench, Raven opened the book and read.


	4. Sorting

**Chapter Four: Sorting**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into it stop with a blare of its horn. Almost immediately, students poured from the train and headed toward carriages. Raven exited the train and spied Hagrid gathering the first years around him. Hagrid in turn spotted Raven, a spot of purple among a sea of black uniforms. Hagrid waved her over.

"Glad ya made it, Raven! Dumbledore says he'll speak with ya after Sorting. For now just follow me." He said, rounding up the last of the first years. Raven did as she was told and followed Hagrid and the first years to a shoreline lined with boats, pulling her hood up to protect her head from a light sprinkling of rain, and curious looks that were being cast her way.

Getting in after being directed to, Raven sat quietly as eleven-year-olds chatted excitedly around her. Raven closed her eyes and went into a light meditation to keep her irritation from showing on the outside. Raven opened her eyes when she heard the chattering children quiet.

She saw the castle that was Hogwarts. Countless towers and turrets rose high into the air, scraping the clouds above. The castle was perched on a slight incline from the shore of the placid lake that the row-less boats were seamlessly gliding over. Even Raven couldn't contain her wonder at seeing Hogwarts.

When she heard a squeal from the fleet of boats, she noticed that her dark energy was urging them to go faster. Immediately she reined in her demonic energy. When they finally arrived on the shore, Hagrid guided them inside, where their group was met by another guide. The woman was old, and wore a stereotypical witch's hat upon her head along with a forest green robe.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. Please follow me as we enter the Great Hall for your Sorting."

A flutter of chatter sprung around the group of first years, emanating the excitement over being Sorted. McGonagall led the first years up to a set of giant wood doors. Behind the doors, Raven could hear the roar of hundreds of students talking to their friends. There was a resounding bang and the noise in the hall quieted down. When it was mostly quiet, aside from some last minute whispering to friends, someone started to speak.

"Students! Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts." A loud cheer shook the enormous doors in front of them. The children around Raven started to talking, accentuating their anticipation. McGonagall moved up to the door, prepared to swing it open once she got her cue, the first years crowded behind her.

The man quieted the cheering and continued, "I would also like to welcome our new students!" Another wall-shaking cheer rose from the Great Hall as McGonagall opened the doors and entered.

Four long tables were situated in the Hall. Raven could see that the banner above the far right said Gryffindor in golden embroidery underneath a lion crest on a vibrant red background. The table next to Gryffindor had a yellow banner above them, sporting a crest with a badger, written underneath was Hufflepuff. To Raven's immediate right was a table with a blue banner, displaying a raven's crest and the name Ravenclaw. The last table had a green banner with a silver snake's crest; underneath in embroidered silver was the name Slytherin.

At the table, Draco sat and watched the first years file in, not really excited but clapping politely.

Beside him, Pansy snorted. "Oh, look Draco; it's that purple girl from the train."

Draco looked up and sure enough, there was a spot of purple among the black. Draco noticed that the hood of her purple cape was brought up and clouded her face in dark shadow, concealing her equally violet hair that he had noticed on the train. The violet girl was completely ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her and was instead looking around the hall, the shadow over her face still. Violet eyes swept across the Slytherin table and connected momentarily with the grey eyes of Draco, then moved on to inspect the Professor's table.

Finally McGonagall had arrived to the front of the Great Hall, she left the procession at the bottom of the steps and received and old, ratty hat. Almost reverently, McGonagall set it on a stool. Meanwhile a man with a long beard stood at a podium and addressed the Hall.

"Begin the Sorting!" The man, which Raven figured was Dumbledore, the headmaster, stepped down from the podium while the hall once again erupted in a deafening round of applause. McGonagall stepped up to the podium instead and read off of a list of names. One by one the first years in front of her took their turn sitting on the stool and having the Sorting Hat shout out their House. Whenever a House gained a new student, the table would erupt with banging on the tables and cheers.

Finally, when the last first year was called up, Raven was the only one remaining. Whispers and giggles rose up around the hall about the strange violet-clad girl left. Finally, McGonagall called her to the stool.

"Raven, Member of the Teen Titans." More whispers flew around the room as Raven approached the hat. When she took her hood down, some gasps filled the air as they finally saw her violet hair and eyes, along with her non-human ashen skin, and not to mention the cat calls that she recived when her cape parted and revealed her swimsuit-like attire. Never before had Raven felt so exposed as she did when hundreds of curious eyes watched as the hat was places upon her head. But, as usual, she kept her mask of indifference firmly in place.

_"What a curious mind!" _A voice inside of her head said. Raven now understood why so many of the first years jumped when the hat was placed upon their head. However, this wasn't the first time someone had spoken in her mind.

_"Curious indeed. Not the first time? I see you've been through much. And what is this with your teammates? Missing, are they? And you're here to find them! You're quite ambitious, ne? Interesting…" _Raven quickly surmised that the Sorting Hat was not one to always keep a straight train of thought.

Inside her mind the hat chuckled, _"That may be true, Raven. Aren't you quite witty? I bet you're cunning, too! Yes, I see, you are. What a curious past, dark too, full of hardships… I know exactly where to put you!" _

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted to the hall. The table of Slytherin immediately erupted into cheers as the Sorting Hat was lifted off of her head. She stepped down and headed over to the Slytherin table, pulling her hood back up as she felt the piercing gazes of the Great Hall all over her.

She sat at the end of the bench, purposefully keeping her gaze staring straight ahead. Raven couldn't wait until she was out of sight and somewhere where no one could see her. Eventually the chatter and talk quieted as Dumbledore took the podium once again.

"Congratulations, new students! I sincerely hope that you will find a home here at Hogwarts. Now, on to the feast!" He announced, and with a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables, and eager students dug in.

Raven kept her eyes on Dumbledore, ignoring the food in front of her despite the complaints of her stomach. Just as Raven hoped, Dumbledore did not return to his chair of the professors table, but instead headed in her direction. Raven rose and met him halfway, much too eager to escape the Great Hall and all of its eyes.

"Miss Raven, we shall discuss the urgent matters in my office, away from curious ears." Dumbledore said. Raven nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall and up to his office, where they were to discuss her missing friends.


	5. Explanations

**Chapter Five: Explanations**

"Did you have a chance to read the book I gave you, Miss Raven?" Dumbledore asked while leading Raven through the maze of corridors and up flights of shifting stairs.

"I have finished it." Raven said. She had plenty of time to read _The Wizarding World and You_ while on the train. Considering the spell books that she left back in the Titan Tower, it was a light read.

" Excellent. Then your tutelage here will not be too confusing, I hope." Dumbledore said conversationally. Raven just silently nodded. "You paid attention to the chapter about the traditions and information about this school, yes?"

"Yes. Thank you for lending me the book. Do you wish it back?" Raven said, already opening her storage void and retrieving the book.

He smiled, "No, no. You can keep the book, in case you find a circumstance which you might need to read it again." Raven nodded and returned the book back into the dark portal. "Your powers," Dumbledore started up suddenly, "are quite unique. In all my days I have never seen such magic performed without wands. For wizards, it takes an intricate spell in order to create storage spaces such as the one you use."

Here the pair arrived in front of a golden eagle. Dumbledore said the name of some outlandish candy and the eagle rotated, revealing a spiraling staircase. He continued his previous musings.

"I have heard much about the Teen Titans and how remarkably talented they are. I've heard rumors that some of their talents were not of this earth, is this true?" He asked, opening the door to his office.

"Yes." Raven answered. "My friend, Starfire, was born on another planet called Tameran."

"And you?" Dumbledore motioned to take a seat in one of the armchairs that were in front of his desk.

Raven hesitated. Her past wasn't exactly something she liked to talk about. "I was born in another dimension called Azarath. My mother was human and my father a demon."

"Demon? So your powers are not magical, but demonic?" Dumbledore asked from his seat behind an impressive, cluttered, desk.

"Correct." She answered.

"And Starfire, what abilities does she possess?" He enquired.

Relieved to not have to go further into her jaded past, she explained Starfire's power as best she could, "She can fly, like me, and she has the ability to fire green destructive energy from her hands and eyes, along with alien strength and invulnerability."

"What are the other abilities of your team mates?"

"Beast Boy had the ability to shape-shift into any animal of his choosing, including those that are extinct or are from other planets. Cyborg is half robot and half human. His robotic parts of him allow him an energy cannon and various tools that are useful. Robin, although human, has an almost inhuman talent for martial arts, creating weapons and designing strategies." She explained.

Dumbledore was quiet, in deep thought. "I see why Lord Voldemort had kidnapped them, they could be quite useful in his endeavors." He said. He turned his gaze back to Raven, "Do you know how they were able to locate you?"

Raven opened her storage void again and retrieved the file that held all the information that the Titans had about Lord Voldemort. "The ones who kidnapped my friends came while I was in a forced sleep, caused by this bracelet." Here she opened the folder and presented the bracelet enveloped in her dark energy. Dumbledore motioned for her to drop it on his desk and she did. He read the label attached to the bracelet.

"Horcrux? How did this come into your possession?" asked Dumbledore as he used his wand to inspect the bracelet more intently.

"I do not know. The file is almost two decades old, and there was no name saying who had put it together." He continued on examining the bracelet.

"Three of my students, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, disappeared about the same time your friends were abducted." Dumbledore abruptly started. "They were looking for horcruxes such as this one, and then they just disappeared. I do not specifically know if they were kidnapped or not, but there is no trace of them."

Raven interrupted his story, "So you know what a horcrux is, then?"

He stopped his examination of the horcrux. "Yes. It is an object that has a part of someone's soul in it."

"How do they put their soul into it?" Raven asked.

"They must break it apart first, then they will take that piece and infuse it with and object." He explained.

Raven nodded, thinking the information over. "Why would he do this?"

"As much as we can figure, Lord Voldemort's main objective is to find a way to stay alive forever, along with eliminating those with what he calls 'dirty blood.' He puts parts of his soul into various objects, so that if his physical body dies, which has already happened, he will be able to resurrect himself, which has also already happened."

"One of the students missing, Harry Potter, is pivotal in the survival or death of Lord Voldemort. That is why it is so important to find them."

"Why is this Harry Potter so important?" Raven inquired, putting together the confusing puzzle.

"I've recently came to the conclusion that Harry is actually one of Lord Voldemort's horcuxes. And in order to defeat Lord Voldemort for accomplishing his master plan of ridding the world of all muggle and part-muggle beings, we must destroy all of his horcruxes, which is why the three missing students were out looking for them."

Raven looked at Dumbledore, "If you have to destroy all of these horcruxes to kill this Voldemort, does that not also mean that you have to destroy Harry Potter if he, too, is a horcrux?"

Dumbledore gave a laborious sigh. "I am trying to find a way around that. I have no wish to destroy one of my students, especially Harry." The silence filled the room for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Raven spoke, interrupting the silence.

Dumbledore looked at Raven once again, "It is fortunate that you were sorted into Slytherin. Many of Voldemort's follower's children are sorted into Slytherin as well, I believe that you would be more able to access more information on Voldemort and your friends' whereabouts more readily than I could. I encourage you to make friends and allys, in Slytherin or otherwise."

The door to Dumbledore's office opened, causing both of them to look. A man clad entirely in black robes entered the room, "Professor Snape, excellent timing, as usual." Dumbledore greeted the man.

The man just strode up to stand next to the chair that Raven currently occupied while Dumbledore made introductions, "Miss Raven, this is Professor Snape, Potions professor and Head of the House of Slytherin."

Raven looked up at Snape and nodded in a short greeting. Dumbledore continued, "If you have any need to relay information to me, you may tell Professor Snape or me directly. Now, if you wouldn't mind, Professor, showing Miss Raven to the Slytherin common rooms?"


	6. Slytherin

**Chapter Six – Slytherin**

Professor Snape swept down the eagle's spiral stair case, Raven followed behind; easily keeping up with the professor's brisk pace.

While heading across a moving staircase, Snape said, "Miss Raven, I am offering an extra Defense Against the Dark Arts class with curriculum that would adequately suit your needs. It is only offered to Slytherin students, and I highly suggest you take it."

"You have been informed of my predicament with my teammates?" Rave inquired, a little suspicious.

"I have. The class will meet every other day after regular classes." Snape said. Raven nodded and stayed silent. Snape continued to lead her down flights of stairs and through long corridors. They didn't meet any student along the way. Raven assumed that they were all either in their respective common rooms or still taking a tour of the school.

Eventually, Snape descended one more flight of stairs. Raven felt the instant change of pressure in the air, along with a drop in temperature. Looking around, she notices a lack of windows and came to the conclusion that the Slytherin common rooms were underground, in the dungeons of the Hogwarts's castle.

Snape suddenly stopped in front of her at a blank wall. Facing Raven, he spoke to her, "I will only say the password once, so listen carefully." He faced the wall and said, "Venom."

Immediately an archway appeared in the wall. Snape and Raven entered the tunnel. Raven felt the air go slightly damp and a slightly green tint color everything around her. Finally they entered what was the Slytherin common room.

What she noticed first were the large windows on the other end of the room. Looking through them, she saw that the common room was on the bottom of the lake, and the windows gave a view into its depths. Next she noticed her fellow Slytherin classmates that were scattered throughout the room, and they were all staring at her.

On the black leather couches, on green armchairs and sitting around silver tables, everyone was silent, and staring at Raven. Snape seemed not to notice, "Draco." He called.

Raven recognized the name of the blonde boy from the train. She watched him get up from lounging on one of the leather couches and walk over to her and Snape. Before Snape spoke to Draco, he gave a glare around the room, and the Slytherins continued their conversations.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco said, nodding a slight greeting to Raven.

"You will be Miss Raven's guide. You will teach her of the rules she is required to uphold as a student here at Hogwarts, and as a part of my House. If there is any mishap, I will hold you responsible." Snape told Draco. Draco nodded and Snape left the common rooms.

"Hello Raven, Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeons." Draco said, smiling at her.

"Hello." She said back. Draco then turned around and addressed the common room.

"Hey!" He yelled across the room. The Slytherins stopped their conversations and stared up at Draco, satisfied he had everyone's attention, he continued, "This is Raven. She's the new Slytherin. As you can see, she's not a first year, so she needs to get acquainted with how things are around here, and as fellow Slytherins, I expect you guys to help her out." Draco said. Raven figured that Draco was somehow a leader to the Slytherins, seeing how they all listened to him.

Draco turned back around and faced Raven, and the conversations picked back up. "Shall we start with a tour around the common room?" He asked Raven, offering his arm.

"Sure." She said, and started to walk, ignoring Draco's offered arm.

He caught back up with her, "Hey, I'm sorry if my friends offended you on the train." Draco said, running his hand through his platinum hair.

"Why would I be offended?" Raven asked.

He ran his hand through his hair again, "Well, you might be part muggle or something, and my friends have a very biased point of view."

"I'm not part muggle." Raven said.

"Really? Then what are you. You don't look like any your part of any pureblood family that I know. Are you part Veela or something?" Draco asked.

"I'm part demon." Raven answered.

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Demon? You mean, like, evil spirits or something?"

"No." said Raven, "Demon, as in, a physical incarnation of evil."

"Woah." Draco said. He was silent for a moment, "Does that mean you're part evil?"

"No." Raven said again. "I choose not to be. If I were to let my evil side to take over, it would mean the destruction of this dimension."

Draco ran his hand through his hair again, "Heavy stuff. So you're good, right?"

Raven smirked, "Mostly."

Draco stared at her, "Funny."

"Indeed."

Raven resumed walking around the common room. Draco fell into step with her, he gestured to the lake windows, "So, the Dungeon, as we call the common room, is located under the Black Lake. Occasionally, if you look out long enough, you might see a mermaid." Draco said, smirking at her.

They passed one of the groups of Slytherins sitting on a black leather couch. On it she recognized Pansy and the two boys from the train, plus an olive-skinned boy she had not yet seen. One of the boys called him over.

"Draco! C'mere, we wanna meet the new girl!" He called.

Draco sighed, but led Raven over anyway. "Hey guys, meet Raven. Raven, meet Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle." He gestured to each one respectively. Blaise was the olive skinned boy, and he flashed a charming smile in her direction. Pansy just scowled at her. Crabbe turned out to be the big-boned guy, and Goyle the skinny kid, they just waved.

"Hello." Raven greeted.

Pansy scowled even deeper, "So you never really answered our question from the train, what are you?"

Draco sneered at Pansy, "Geez, way to greet someone, Pansy. And for your information, she's half-demon."

"Demon? Awesome! What can she do?" Exclaimed the heavy-set Crabbe.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, looking embarrassed, "Crabbe! Seriously?"

Blaise spoke next, "What? I want to know too." He smiled up at Raven, "So do you have any talents, Raven?"

Raven fidgeted, not really knowing what to say. "I can move things." She said.

Goyle rolled his eyes, "So can we." He took out his wand and moved a heavy book off of the silver coffee table in front of them so in hung in the air.

"Without a wand." Raven added, then enveloped the already-floating book in her own black energy and set it on a table across the room.

"No way! What else can you do?" Crabbe asked, looking at Raven in wonder.

Raven decided to have some fun. She used her energy and melted into a circle of her energy on the floor, disappearing. She reappeared on the ceiling above them. Beneath her, she saw the group look around frantically for where she had disappeared to.

Draco looked up and saw her. "She's on the ceiling, guys." He said. They all looked up and saw Raven, feet flat on the ceiling and her cape and hair defying gravity.

"How are you going to get down?" asked Pansy, who's scowl had been replaced by a look of wonder.

Raven smirked, "Fly, of course." And with that she flipped the other way around and gently flew back to their little group.

"Amazing!" Blaise exclaimed. "Do you even need a wand, or have one?" He asked.

Raven retrieved her wand from the storage void, and held it up.

"What is it made of?" Blaise asked, as he stood up to get a closer look.

"Blood wood." Raven answered.

"I wanted blood wood. I thought it looked pretty," said Pansy, who was still sitting on the couch, "The old man said I didn't have enough discipline."

"Really." Said Draco sarcastically as he, too, looked at her wand.

"What core does it have?" Asked Goyle, "Mine's a Billywig stinger, I had it imported from Australia." He said, brandishing his own wand.

"It has a Chimera scale core." Raven said. The group froze.

"Chimera scale? That's one of the rarest cores in the world!" exclaimed Blaise, who looked amazingly at her wand. "How did you get one?"

"Ollivander said that it was the wand for me." Raven said.

"Interesting…" Blaise said, still looking at the wand.

"Blaise wants to go into wandlore." Informed Draco, which somewhat explained why Blaise was so nosy about Raven's wand.

Pansy abruptly stood up from her place on the couch, "Well! It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

Looking around the room, she noticed that they were one of the last few people still in the common room. As Pansy started to ascend a set of stairs was the next to the area that the group occupied, Draco stopped her, "Hey, Pansy, would you mind showing Raven to her dormitory?"

Pansy looked at Raven and shrugged, "Sure. C'mon Raven, I think you're the one whose taking the last bed in our room." She said.

With that, Raven stored her wand again, much to the disappointment of Blaise, and followed Pansy.

"Night, boys!" Pansy called down.

"Night!" They called back. And with that, Pansy ascended the staircase until they came to what she assumed was their dormitory. Opening the door, the pair entered.

Inside were three beds and one window, which showed another view of the bottom of Black Lake. On one of the beds had its silver and green curtains drawn, indicating that there was someone sleeping.

"That's Millicent." Pansy whispered, as she claimed the bed to the left of Millicent. "Millie usually stays up later, but she's preparing for Quidditch tryouts tomorrow." She explained as she grabbed a change of clothes from the trunk at the end of her bed. Without another word, she strode into what Raven assumed to be the bathroom and closed the door.

Raven claimed the last bed, which was to the right of Millie's bed, and only separated by the underwater window. Without even bothering to unpack her things from her storage void, she closed the curtains around her bed and snuggled under the covers.

She laid in the bed for a moment, then opened the curtains just an inch so that she could see out the window into the Black Lake. Raven fell asleep watching seaweed sway in the currents.


	7. Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N: **So, I've recently noticed that Raven's cape is not actually purple; it's blue, so from now on that's what I'll say it is. Also, I think that I'll start adding these little Authors Note thingies. To explain things I've changed (because this story is a work in progress) and to clarify things that might be confusing, like how I've recently added the emoticlones! So, read on! Oh, and why this one is farther apart in posting from the others because my wonderful weekend has ended, and so school has come back with a vengeance.

~~::~~

**Chapter Seven – Quidditch Tryouts**

Raven opened her eyes to the green phosphorescence of Black Lake. Next, Raven noticed Pansy's snoring, and supposed that it was early in the morning, her usual time she would use to meditate. Getting out from under the covers Raven strode her way over to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she exited and made her way out of the dormitories.

The common room was empty, glancing at a clock that was set upon one of the four fireplaces in the room; Raven saw that it was about 3:30. Making her way over to the tall underwater windows, Raven sat in front of them, folded her legs up under her, and meditated. Murmuring her chant underneath her breath, she felt herself floating above the ground, and then Raven arrived in the presence of her emoticlones.

**Raven surveyed her different emotions. Brave Raven was right up in her face. "C'mon! Let's go **_**dominate**_** this school!" she shouted to the other Emoticlones, flying around, green cape flapping. **

**Lazy Raven was laying on the ground, brown cape pulled around her and trying to sleep, "Let's just forget the school and go back to bed!" she said, rolling over then staring to snore. **

"**You **_**always**_** want to sleep!" said Rude Raven to Lazy, fishing a stone out of her orange cape then promptly throwing it in the direction of Lazy. Happy Raven giggled underneath the hood of her pink cape. **

**Love Raven sighed from her place on the ground, "Who should we date? Draco's pretty cute, but so is Blaise! I wouldn't think of Goyle or Crabbe, they're icky!" Love said and fiddled with her purple, to absorbed in herself to notice that the last thing on their mind was dating.**

**Brave then promptly landed on the ground and addressed the emoticlones again, "Okay! Let's get down to business! We are going to walk right into those classes and show them how completely we can kick their butts! Then—"**

**Smart Raven spoke up, "That would not be the most prudent strategy. The greatest way to make an impression would be to show it through our schoolwork…" the yellow-caped Raven continued, but nobody listened as Depressed Raven finally joined the conversation. **

"**I miss them! They were there, then they weren't and-and-and—" Depressed didn't get a chance to finish as she wailed. She continued to sob as she blew her nose into her gray cape. **

**From the back, Angry Raven walked forth, the other emotions parted for her. Four menacing red eyes glared out from beneath the crimson hood of her cape. "We must destroy the ones who took them. Destroy them! Find them now and annihilate their entire race!" Angry hissed, glaring at all the other emoticlones to say something against it. **

**Finally, the original Raven spoke, "We will do as I have planned. I will attend Hogwarts and gather information. Once I have gathered enough information, I will make a strategy and get the Titans back. Understood?" Raven said. The emoticlones looked at her. **

**Brave shrugged, "As long as I get to kick **_**someone's **_**butt." Happy giggled at what Brave said, but nodded her head in affirmation, as did Smart. Rude burped, and Lazy snored. Depressed was still crying, and Angry seethed, but receded into the back. Love sighed. **

**Satisfied that she had he emotions now in check, she slowly came out from her trance. **

Opening her eyes, Raven was much more balanced out than she was before. Looking at the clock again, she saw that it was about 4:30, an hour later than when she started to meditate. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading up to her dorm. Looking over, she saw a girl in a green robe and some padding on step out with her black hair pulled into a high ponytail and a black broom in her hand.

She noticed Raven, "You the girl that's missing from the room?" she asked. Raven realized that she must be Millicent, the sleeping girl from last night.

"Yes. I'm Raven." She said, and then lowered herself from her meditation position as Millicent walked over to her.

"Millicent, call me Millie." She said then held out her hand. Raven took the hand of the girl

Steps were heard from the other set of spiral staircase as more Slytherins filed down, rubbing sleep out of their eyes and carrying their own matching black brooms. Lastly, Raven saw Draco come down the stairs, looking a bit more awake and put together than his friends.

Draco was surprised to see the blue caped girl down there, shaking hands with Millie, "Raven, what are you doing down here?"

"Meditating." Raven said.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it, "You coming to Quidditch tryouts with us?" he asked, walking over to the girl.

"I don't play games." She said.

He smiled, "Then you can accompany Higgs on the benches." Draco said "Higgs!" he called, and a guy with light brown hair and another of the black brooms in his hand, his other arm was in a cast walked over.

"Higgs, meet Raven." Draco introduced, "She'll be watching our tryouts."

The guy smiled at Raven, "Terence Higgs, nice to meet you."

Draco slapped the guy on the back, "Good, best friends already." He then turned around and addressed the group that had gathered in the common room, including a few more girls that Raven hadn't notice come in. Raven noticed that Millie went to stand next to him.

"Okay! As you know, not everyone here will not be guaranteed a spot on the team. We will be going through a few training exercises and from that, and then me and our captain," he gestured to Millie, "will decide who will be the best suited for the team. Ready?" he asked, there were simultaneous nods and grunts, then Draco ushered them out of the common rooms. Raven and Terence followed.

They ascended many flights of stairs, but eventually arrived in a courtyard of some sorts. Here, Mille and Draco turned back around to face the team. "Here's where we'll do some warm ups! Mount your brooms!" Millie yelled as she herself mounted her broom and zoomed into the air, Draco followed after her. The others were quick to catch up with them,, except a few that were struggling.

Beside her, Terence mounted his own broom. He was about to take off until he realized that Raven didn't have a broom.

"Um…Raven? Do you need a ride?" he asked, gesturing to his broom.

She looked at him, "No, I can fly on my own." Then she took off, blue cape flapping. A few moments later Terence caught up with her.

"I didn't know you could do that! What spell are you using?" He asked.

"I'm not using a spell. It's something I was born with." She said, and then sped off to catch up with the group that was hovering around Mille and Draco, and to end anymore questions she want in the mood to answer for the second time. He'll probably figure it out sooner or later.

Reaching the hovering group of students, Raven caught the end of what Mille was instructing, "—and the first three to tag Draco will be the chasers, now, Go!" Draco sped off, and performed evasive maneuvers to keep the candidates from getting him.

Just as Terence came up beside me, there was a shout from the ground, Raven couldn't hear what they said, but a beam of light orange flashed and hit Terence, who had just arrived beside Raven.

"Terence!" Raven shouted as the boy slid from his broom, unconscious.

Acting quickly, Raven used her powers to save Terence from an otherwise deadly fall and rushed to Millie, who was the only other one to witness Terence get knocked out. "Draco!" Millie shouted, hoping to catch the blonde's attention and lead everyone back into the castle.

Unfortunately, he didn't hear anything. Suddenly, three more orange streams appeared, one of them aimed at the group of Slytherins still chasing Draco, and two of them aimed at Millie and Raven. Raven out up a shield to block the first attack, but after the orange hit the shield, the energy in it diminished and broke, leaving the second attack unhindered toward Millie.

Fast as lightning, Millie's wand was out and she deflected the attack. But the third attack hit one of the students chasing Draco, and the Slytherin dropped off their broom and again plummeted to the ground. Before anyone else could react, Millie shouted a spell and the person hovered in the air.

Draco, finally realizing that their group was under attack, disregarded the game of tag. He flew to the levitating, unconscious Slytherin and grabbed the student from the air. Millie dropped her arm and huffed a breath, a little tired from the exertion of her magic. Draco sped to the ground, where he set the student to the ground and started issuing orders to the Slytherins around him.

"You! Lead the fourth years and under back into the castle! You! Go to Dumbldore and tell hi—" He didn't get a chance to finish as three more orange streaks appeared and hit three more students in the back. They slumped to the ground and Draco shouted, "In the air! Don't sit still, keep moving!"

Faster than anyone could blink, Draco was up in the air. The others were quick to follow, but two more orange streaks were fired, hitting two more students hit the ground. But the Slytherin trait of self-preservation kept anyone from checking if they were okay. Draco sped to Millie, who had already been ushering the Slytherins back into the castle while also deflecting any of the orange streaks aimed at her.

"Millie! I'm going to—," he stopped mid sentence when he noticed someone was missing, "Where's Raven?"


	8. Confrontation

**A/N: **So, I hope you all like my cliffy! I thought that the story needed some action. And it just sped up the story so you don't have to read through so much boring fluff! Also, I have to tell you I'm getting these out as fast as I can, and therefore don't really re-read my stuff as well, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes or typos! Anyhow…Read on, my lovelies!

~~::~~

**Chapter Eight – Confrontation**

Raven, after Millie had blocked the first attack, switched to Titan mode and looked for the originating source of the orange streaks. Following the angle of trajectory, Raven saw four people on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, three of them with wands raised. Without a doubt, Raven knew these were the people who were attacking the students.

Raven determined that the one without the wand was the one who had the most information about her fellow Titans, and flew toward him. As soon as the man saw her coming, his wand was out and a streak of magic made its way toward her. Raven erected a shield in front of her that absorbed the attack, and then followed up with a stream of her own black magic that knocked the man into the forest.

The blue-caped girl flew in after the man. She found him about a hundred yards into the forest, and spared no second thought as she immediately pounced and the man and grabbed the collar of dark robe. Instead of staring at the face of her enemy, she was face to face with a white mask.

"My friends, where are they!" Raven growled, shaking the man.

Instead of answering, the black robed man lifted his wand and muttered a spell, which blasted Raven nearly back to the edge to the Forbidden Forest. By the time she recovered, the man had her pinned to the ground at the point of his wand.

"Who dares attack a follower of the Dark Lord?" He growled, seeming to glare at her from behind the white mask.

However, before she even answered a streak of magic from behind her hit the masked man squarely in the chest, which thrust him into a tree. "Raven!" Someone called from behind her when Raven suddenly took the opening of her fallen enemy and once again grabbed the front of is robe, kicking the wand out of his hand.

"Answer me! Where are the Teen Titans!" she yelled, her eyes starting to turn red and went into the first stages of parting into her demonic eyes. But the man was unconscious and no matter how hard the titan shook him, not a word of information was emitted from behind the mask.

Raven felt hands wrap around he forearms and try to pry her off of the masked man. "Raven! Let him go!" The girl turned her head and glared at whoever was touching her with four red demonic eyes.

The one grasped her arms immediately gasped and backed away from the intimidating eyes the seemed to bring his very worst fears into the forefront of his mind. Suddenly, the four eyes of the demonic titan widened a fraction, recognizing the man who was trying to hold her back as Draco.

In a blink, the four red eyes had disappeared and the normal Raven was back in control of her mind. She looked at the unconscious man that was in her grasp and dropped him to the ground. She looked back at Draco, who was a few feet away and looked at Raven apprehensively.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured to Draco as she realized the he had seen her demonic eyes. "I didn't know it was you…I thought it was someone else."

Draco hesitantly took a step towards her, "So, that was your demon form?" he asked, not as freaked out as Raven originally thought he was.

"No. That was me letting the anger inside of me take control, my demonic form is much worse." Rave said.

The blonde took another step toward her, a little less wary, "Are you okay now?" he asked.

Raven was confused, "Yeah, but why are you worried about me? You were the one looked into my eyes, didn't you see your worst fears or something?"

Draco shrugged, "My worst fear isn't something I've run away from, so it doesn't scare me as much."

"What is your fear?" she asked, curious.

He smirked, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Raven shrugged, "Fair. So what about the other three?" she asked, gesturing to the still unconscious wizard.

"They ran into the forest before we could catch them. It's too dangerous to go looking through this forest." Draco replied, walking past Raven and cast a spell to paralyze the man so he couldn't get away.

There was a pop and the two looked at their Headmaster that had just apparated to where they were. "Everything alright?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the area.

"Yes. There were four of them. Three got away, but I was able to apprehend this one." Raven reported.

Draco spoke next, "There are a few students unconscious, under a charm or something. They aren't waking up."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll get Madame Pomfrey on it." He looked at Raven, "Did you get any information?"

Raven growled, "No. I wasn't able to get him to tell me anything."

"As soon as he wakes up, Miss Raven, I will try to get as much information out of him." Dumbledore reassured, using his wand to pick up the man. "You and Master Malfoy should get back to your common rooms, the school is on lockdown."

Draco stepped up to stand beside Raven, "I'll take her back, Professor." And with that Dumbledore disappeared with another pop and left Draco and Raven to get back the common rooms.

"Shall we?" Draco said, retrieving the broom that Raven had not noticed was lying on the ground.

She nodded, "We shall." And they flew back to the castle.


	9. Mornings

**Chapter 9 – Mornings**

The Dungeon was in an uproar when they finally entered the common room. Those that would have been sleeping so early in the morning were now up, still in their PJs, and demanding what had happened. And those who were there were busily talking about how they had saved the day. Draco stood next to Raven, now powerless to contain such a group of teens when there was so much excitement. But that didn't stop him from trying.

"Hey!" The blond yelled into the crowd, trying to get somebody to pay attention so that he could try and straighten things out. Only a few students looked his way before being side-tracked into another version of what happened during Quidditch tryouts.

Frustrated, Draco ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Raven helplessly. Raven shrugged, not knowing if anything she could do would help. Suddenly someone shouted above the noise.

"There she is!" screeched a still-in-her-pajamas Pansy. Said girl marched through the parting crowd that had suddenly quieted down, past a bewildered Draco, and stuck one of her nail-polished fingers right in Raven's face. "She's the one who did it!"

There was a ripple of suspicion through the dungeon as Raven confusedly stared at the finger so dangerously close to her nose.

"What!" Exclaimed a just-as-confused Draco, running another hand through his hair.

Pansy, needing no further encouragement to hear herself talk pulled her finger away from Raven and faced the Dungeon. "She was the one who did the attacks! Wasn't she the one who was next to Terence before he passed out?" A mumble ran throughout the crowd. "Also, didn't she know exactly where the attacks were coming from when she went to meet their leader?" Another rumble.

Pansy was about to continue her logic when Draco finally found some words, "Wait, what? How do you know all of this, Pansy? Weren't you asleep?"

Pansy looked at Draco, "I saw it from my window!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Raven immediately found the hole in her lies. Smirking dangerously, she spoke to Pansy, "Did you, now?"

Pansy's satisfied smile that was once on her face dwindled, but didn't disappear. Despite that she was leading herself into a trap, she stood firm with her previous statement. "Yeah, I saw everything, you traitor!"

Raven almost laughed. "Your window, that you claim to have seen things out of," out of the corner of her eye, Draco smiled as he saw where this was leading, "is underwater."

The common room was again in an uproar, and Pansy stomped away, thoroughly embarrassed. Just as the crowd was again converging on them to make sense of what happened during tryouts, the common room door opened.

_"Silence!"_ All of the voices silenced and the Slytherins looked to their Head of House who had just entered. Professor Snape addressed the House, "Professor Dumbledore is taking care of what has happened. He will make an announcement on what happened, and the Quidditch tryouts have been postponed until next week. Now get to class before you lose any points for our House."

Promptly after that, he swept out of the room and left the common room. Before anyone could get ask any more questions, Raven and Draco sped to their own dorms. Just as she closed and locked the door, she heard a pounding from the other side of the door, along with dozens of questioning females.

"Let me in! Hurry!" Millie shouted.

Instead of risking letting anyone but Millie in by opening the door, Raven used her energy and put her hand through the door. Feeling around until she caught Millie's arm, Raven tugged her through the black void, through the door, and into their dorms. On the other side of the door, Raven heard the girls shout and wonder where their source of information went.

Millie, somewhat shocked to be on the other side of the door, nodded in thanks to Raven. "They're like wolves!" She said, striding over to her trunk and pulling her uniform. Looking as Raven, she asked, "Aren't you going to change?"

Raven inspected her clothing, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You don't have to wear a uniform?" Millie asked, gathering her supplies to get ready for the day.

"Nobody's said I should, so I don't." Raven replied.

Millie snorted, "Lucky. Enjoy it while you can. These things are completely horrid." She said, walking into the bathroom. With that, Raven walked over to the underwater window by her bed, folded her legs underneath her, and waited until it was time for class.

Just as she was finally beginning to relax, there was a knock at the door, a girl's voice drifted through the door, "Draco's waiting for you. And let me in!"

Raven walked over to the door, unlocked it, and slipped past a still-humiliated Pansy, who was still in her pajamas. Raven couldn't help but smirk as she proceeded down the stairs.

Arriving at the bottom, she found Draco waiting by the door with his book bog slung over his shoulder. In his hand was a piece of paper. As she approached, he looked up, "Snape gave me schedule. He thought it was best we have the same classes seeing as you're new to magic."

Nodding, she took the paper from his hand. Looking at it, she read that she had Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, then two periods of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco started out the door and Raven followed after him. As they left the seclusion of the Hogwarts' Dungeons, they merged into the crowds of students heading into the Great Hall.

She caught the questioning and accusing looks that were sent towards the pair. As they passed a certain point, she saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise fall into step behind them, glaring at anyone who looked like trouble. Curiously, Raven watched as the Slytherins she knew evolved into an unapproachable front, causing the other students to look down when they passed and give them a wide berth.

Glancing at Draco, she saw that his face was composed into a mask of mainly indifference, and occasionally a sneer when he connected eyes with a few people. She watched as a red-headed girl stormed up to the group of Slytherins, and glared up at Draco.

"Malfoy! After what you did this morning, I'm surprised you can show your face!"

Raven stared at the girl, watching as the girl's face turned as red as her hair with anger.

Draco just sneered, straightened his posture, folded his arms over his chest, and glared down as the girl, "And what, exactly, did I do this morning, Weaselette?" Behind him, she saw Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe step forward, in the same posture.

Raven continued to observe as the girl as she replied angrily, "You sabotaged your own Quidditch tryouts! Everyone knows that half of those who tried out are in the infirmary!"

Behind her, a few other people she didn't recognize came up behind her. One had dark hair, freckles, and a serious overbite. He stood in front of a girl with long, curly blond hair that stared of into the distance, seemingly concentrating on something near Mr. Overbite's head.

Out of the corner of her violet eye, Raven saw Draco's hand inch towards his wand. Mr. Overbite saw this and put a shoulder on the girl's shoulder, "Come on, Ginny, we'll be late for breakfast."

Giving a last glare, the girl, Ginny, turned and stomped away. As she entered the Hall with her friends, the group headed in as well, striding to the table she sat at yesterday. Following them, Raven sat next to Blaise and Crabbe, across from Draco, who was currently stabbing a pile of eggs on his plate.

Raven was the first to speak, "What was that?" she asked, picking out a waffle from the buffet of breakfast items in front of her.

Blaise answered, "That was Ginny Weasly."

"Weasly?" She repeated, "Is she the sister to the other Weasly that was kidnapped?"

Blaise nodded. "She must have heard about what happened this morning through the gossip grapevine. She's also, currently, the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, which is probably the source of her anger. She's pretty volatile, on the field and in the halls."

"You acted differently when you entered the halls." Raven pointed out. Blaise took it as a question and answered.

"It's for self-preservation. Slytherins are essentially seen as the bad guys in the school, any weaknesses shown could be exploited to gain the upper hand." She nodded, understanding. Growing up as the Demon King's daughter, she often experienced such exploitation, any weakness they saw, they added it to their argument that she would grow into a demon like her father, and therefore, should be killed.

A few minutes later, the ten-minute bell rang, alerting the students still in the hall in was time for class. As if on cue, the Slytherins stood up. At a certain point, Crabbe and Goyle walked off into their own classroom. Just as the start bell rang, the remaining three walked into their first class.


End file.
